


Портрет на белом фоне

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простенькая психологическая техника применительно к команде Вайс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портрет на белом фоне

\- Шульдих – раздолбай и игрок, - говорит Еджи. – Ходить по канату над пропастью – его хобби. Его адреналин в крови. Без адреналина – все бессмысленно. Жизнь – бессмысленна. - Еджи окидывает комнату бессмысленным взглядом. - Азарт - его наркотик. Он рискует, и ему везет. Или не везет – по-разному. Бывает по-разному. Такова жизнь. Он - человек вне общества. Изгой. Добровольный или нет – он и сам не знает. Может быть, какая-то травма в прошлом, а сейчас уже поздно. Тонкая натура. Нервы. Голые нервы. Совершенно голые. – Еджи настаивает на обнажении - Обостренная чувствительность. И он - вне системы. Старается быть. Система и он не стыкуются, не совмещаются, – Еджи сжимает кулаки, - А быть не в системе трудно. Это ад. – костяшки пальцев, сжатых в кулак немедленно белеют .- И он чертовски сексуален. Это его конек. Сексуальность - его конек. – Еджи разжимает кулаки и поправляет волосы. - Он может просто пить минеральную воду – даже из стакана, не из бутылки – и это будет сексуально до крайности, – усмешка. - Нуу, и он провокатор. Сексуальный провокатор в том числе, – тема сексуальности нелегко выпускает Еджи из своих страстных объятий, требуя развития и раскрытия. – Его яркие рыжие волосы – провокация. Его шмотки – ну, разумеется! Какие сомнения! Его поведение – сомнительное, – Еджи не сомневается. - Манера говорить – секс пытаются закапать вам в уши! Манера пить – хоть даже и минеральную воду. Из стакана. – Секундная заминка в пламенной речи. Полуторасекундная. - Секс в ночном клубе – где-нибудь, где легко могут застукать. Полурасстегнутые брюки. Задранная майка. Запрокинутая голова. Открытый рот. – Еджи кадрирует происходящее в его сознании. - Легкие наркотики – почему бы и нет? – блаженная полуулыбка. – Прикурить от чужой сигареты и…

\- Нет, - грозно обрывает его Айя, сжимая в руке стакан с минералкой – все не так . И сейчас я расскажу - как. Потому что я знаю. Я знаю, а вы нет. И не можете знать. Пока я не расскажу. А я вам расскажу, что Шульдих на самом деле одинок и замкнут. Он как айсберг – всем видна только верхушка, – Айя гордится оригинальным сравнением. - У него столько спрятано там, под водой, где никто никогда ничего не видит, куда никто никогда не заглядывает! Он выдает наружу только то, что хочет или то, что может. Немногое может. Это трудно. Это трудно — открыться. Поверить. Даже если хочешь. Его поведение – только бравада. Бра-ва-да, — а теперь по слогам, с напором. - Внутри он раним, – Айя вступает в полемику со всеми на свете, даже с теми, кто согласен. - На самом деле, ему очень одиноко и ему некому склонить голову на грудь. Всегда сам за себя. Всегда – никто за него. Сам по себе. Ничей. Чужой. Он одинок и непонят. С сексом тоже, – Айя сжимает зубы крепче, чем до этого Еджи кулаки, - так трудно получить то, что хочешь и как именно хочешь. Так трудно. Подступает отчаяние. Как комок в горле. Вот здесь, — Айя показывает на горловину оранжевого свитера. - Его постель холодна. ..  
\- Э, – говорит Еджи.  
Кен слушает Айю, открыв рот.  
\- А ты что думаешь? – Айя бросает взгляд на кареглазого коренастого футболиста, несколько польщенный таким вниманием.  
Кен вздрагивает.  
Еджи хмыкает и пожимает плечами одновременно с хмыканьем.

\- Шульдих, - неуверенно начинает Кен. –– Он... он даже не знает, какой он красивый.  
\- Да знает, – говорит Еджи и закуривает.  
\- У него особенная красота, – вставляет Айя. - И?  
\- Он – такой необычный. – Кен почему-то или чему-то улыбается.  
\- Да! – восклицает Еджи, но несколько ревниво.  
\- Пожалуй, – говорит Айя, прямо глядя в лицо правде и Кену.  
\- Он очень красивый, — повторяет Кен в замешательстве от необходимости еще что-то говорить и от правдивого взгляда Айи. - И он очень ловкий! - кричит он внезапно - И сильный! И умный!!! – последнее Кен выкрикивает с каким-то отчаянием. – И … - но тут щеки кареглазого футболиста краснеют как розы сорта Гартенцаубер Восемьдесят Четыре – дальше он только взмахивает длинными черными пушистыми ресницами с равной амплитудой и через равные промежутки времени.  
Еджи курит, Айя нет. 

В этот момент- стук двери, вся троица оборачивается и видит вымокшего под дождем Оми — мокрого, но белокурого - и недостающий элемент паззла встает на свое законное место, а картина мира рисуется сама собой — вот он последний элемент!  
\- Оми, что ты думаешь про Шульдиха? – задают они риторический вопрос нестройным, но громким хором.  
\- Шульдих! – все лицо Оми мгновенно искривляется, помимо это отдельно кривятся губы Оми, морщится лоб Оми и нос Оми. – Враг! Мерзавец! Сволочь! Продажная душа! Ничего святого! Купит и продаст!  
Повисает молчание - как белье на веревках в сельской местности. 

\- Редкая пристрастность, – роняет Еджи. – Подростковая недалекая категоричность.  
Айя и Кен молча кивают.


End file.
